You're my dirty little secret (and I wouldn't have you any other way)
by Kuro49
Summary: Harvey/Mike. Harvey admits, he cares. And there is even a little liking involved when it comes to Mike. Or Harvey makes a rookie mistake.


I hate writing Harvey, I have a really hard time writing his character and I don't think I could ever do his cockiness justice. But then I was looking through my wip folders and I found this. I don't really know what this is, per se, but it is my first non-crossover Suits fic. Also, secretly-a-mastermind!Mike is my guilty pleasure.

XXX

**You're my dirty little secret (and I wouldn't have you any other way)**

XXX

Mike has a way of getting away with kindness. A way with words and sincere blue eyes. Or maybe Harvey just isn't used to manipulation on this scale. But it has something to do—no, in reality, it always has everything to do with him.

"Have this done by Friday."

It's not thick. The file Jessica gives him is a cream color, the paper feels heavy, expensive. But then again, what isn't expensive at Pearson Hardman?

"I'll have it done by Thursday."

_Mike isn't._

She cocks an eyebrow at him.

"I'll expect it then, Harvey."

Harvey leaves with a tilt to his lips and a lift of that cream folder.

"Will do."

He dumps it on Mike's cubicle of a desk when he passes by.

000

When they walk he knows they are treading just a little too close. Their shoulders aren't brushing, they are bumping and knocking until it inches on to hurting and the way Mike walks up to him feels more like he is chasing him in his steps instead. Harvey doesn't know why he notices. But it might have something to do with Mike again, much like everything else.

"Harvey. What's this?"

He brushes off the cream colored file and takes the coffee from Mike's other hand.

"A case. Your case actually." He takes a sip and grimaces. "This is awful. This isn't mine."

"That's because it's mine." And he is making one of those faces that are just so inherently Mike. "Yours is on Donna's desk. But—"

"On my desk, Wednesday morning."

"Let m—"

"Or else, Mike."

He likes how hard Mike tries. It is something another version of him will do, for sure, except maybe with more snide remarks and a less horrific vocabulary (_dude_, really). But maybe, Harvey just likes how easy it is for Mike to fall into steps with him.

000

Harvey trusts Mike, a lot more that he really should, so much more so than he would ever admit. Maybe it has something to do with the honesty despite the brilliant mind. Or maybe Harvey is just a little on the shallow side and likes a pretty face in the office, one that doesn't constantly listen in on his closed-door office meetings or snark at him with fiery red hair and the personality to match.

(Not that he doesn't love Donna, but it isn't quite like _that_.)

"Go."

He takes his coffee from Donna's offered hand and ignores the raised eyebrow she has directed up at him from her seat.

"But—"

"Don't care, Mike. Figure it out. Go before I feed you to Louis, he's been asking for you anyway." He takes a seat at his desk and spins the chair around to face the windows, sips at the coffee with a gaze on his trophy basketballs.

"You're going—"

"Don't think I won't, maybe then Louis will stop pestering me."

"You—"

"You do know how much I hate his voice. Going?"

"…Gone."

"Now, Mike." He adds sternly when he finally turns away from the floor to ceiling glass windows, and nearly makes a face like he is astounded that Mike is still standing there. There is a progress of maybe three steps forward before Mike turns back. Harvey bites back a groan.

"You're emotionally stunted."

"I prefer the words: emotionally unavailable."

"You have no heart."

"Don't sound so surprise, Mike. I thought you were smart."

000

She is about to leave the office when he strides in, like the glass office is his to begin with.

"I said I'd have it done."

"…Yes, Thursday." She almost looks impressed but she might just be calculating him again. But then she puts it at the top of the pile on her desk and picks up her purse again.

"You aren't going to look at it?" Harvey looks at the folder and then back up at her.

"I said I needed it Friday, you just like to take the initiative."

"And?

"And on behalf of Pearson Hardman, I appreciate it."

"That's it?" And he wants to add _I have your best interest at heart_ or maybe even _believe me_ but that is both ridiculous and absurd and tastes utterly wrong on the flat of his tongue. Because those are simply the things Harvey Specter would never be caught dead saying.

"Harvey," Jessica starts when she is almost by the door. "Something seems different about you lately."

"Is it my hair?" Harvey lifts a hand to touch gingerly at his hairline, a Specter eyebrow raised. "I got it trimmed just last week."

She laughs and shakes her head, raises an eyebrow to match him. And when she smiles, her smile reaches her eyes. "No, it's like… you actually care."

(Donna won't say she's seen this coming and Mike won't say he's never meant for this to happen but Harvey knows, he's made a rookie mistake. Like he once admits to himself, Mike has a way with kindness. A way with words and sincere blue eyes that worms its way in.)

Or maybe Harvey just isn't used to manipulation on this scale.

XXX Kuro


End file.
